Beautiful Lie
by Symbol2617
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are well known actors as well as rivals. What happens when they end up getting a job on a show together involving a messy love triangle well a rectangle and a bet? will it make them or break them? Narusasu and some others.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**well this is my attempt at writing about the show biz world. bear with me, hope you like it.**

hurried footsteps, shouts, the taking apart and assembling of things are what can be heard on the set. People shouting for things that were needed, the change of sets and props and the changing of camera angles. A mass of people were scurrying to getting things done for the scene that needed to be done.

"Hey where is Mr. Uchiha?" a crew member shouted

"I think he still might be in his trailer!" another responded

"What! Someone get him! We need him it's his scene now!" the director shouted.

A crew member scurried and ran towards the Uchiha's trailer, knocking a few times before he got an answer.

"U-Um, Mr. Hatake we need Mr. Uchiha on the set, his scene is coming up"

The silvered haired man gave a smile, even though half his face was covered by a mask you could see his eyes shaped as little crecent moons.

"Alright ill let him know, thank you." Kakashi said as he closed the door and the crew member ran back.

Kakashi turned to the lying figure on the couch and crossed his arms in front of his chest, giving the lazy actor a bored look.

"Sasuke you know you shouldn't keep them waiting, the young man looked as if he was going to have a heart attack."

"It's not my fault they don't know how to schedule shoots. I'm barely getting 4 hours of sleep, im exhausted."

Sasuke Uchiha, a very well known actor, he's known mostly for his roles in drama shows for the fact that he always ruled his characters and brought them to life. The directors never had any problems with the Uchiha except for his attitude but his acting made up for it, he was a genius when he was in front of the camera.

"Look you have 4 more scenes to shoot then your done for today, you can go to sleep all you want till 6 tomorrow morning." Kakashi said as he looked through an organizer. Kakashi Hatake was his manager, and he was a great one at that. He always brought nothing but the best work for the raven.

Sasuke sighed as he got up heading towards his full body mirror, he was already dressed in the outfit his character was to be wearing, he liked it since it came very close to his own taste.

He was sporting a black cotton collared buttoned shirt. The first 3 buttons remained unbuttoned showing a bit of his pale smooth chest. The shirt showed off the raven's thin frame but also highlighted the pale boys toned arms, he wasn't to buff but he wasn't a scrawny thing either. the shirt was tucked in black jean pants that only accented the ravens long legs. the pants were then tucked in black and gray combat boots to go with the look. the raven put on dark gray hobo gloves to go with the rest of the outfit and placed black sunglasses on the top of his head. Sasuke looked like he popped out of a fashion magazine.

Sasuke ruffled his hair a bit and gave him the sex hair look. It was wild but framed the Uchiha's face perfectly. He gave another sigh and walked out his trailer and towards the set with his manager behind.

Staff saw him and many girls had to stop what they were doing, dazzled by the gorgeous actor that was walking past them. Sasuke looked hot and he knew it but he didn't see anyone but the set, he just wanted to get this over with and go to sleep.

* * *

"Alright people! lets get this going, everyone take your places! cameras! Light's!" Staff ran as the director shouted and adjusted the lights to a soft glow the camera's switched angles getting the best view of the actors, the directed looked through the a small t.v that was hooked up to the main camera and saw every thing ready. "And action!" Silence took over the set.

"Midori, tell me...is it true?" Bright blue eyes looked at up at the person he called Midori. He showed a hurt expression, his eyebrows knitted up as he had a frown plastered on his face.

Emerald eyes look at the striking blue that looked at her, then looked away bringing a hand to her mouth biting on her thumbnail as tears were threatening to fall from the corner of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Aoi, i-...it's true, im sorry!" Pink haired ran towards blond and the one called Midori threw her arms around the one she called Aoi and cried hard. Sobbing and repeating sorry over and over again.

Aoi put his hands on her shoulder and pushed her at arms length. He sported a furious expression but tears were falling from his eyes, and it broke Midori's heart. "I don't care! i don't care if it isn't mine, i want to take care of him! Ill be there for him when his real father is no where to be seen. I want to be his father. I won't forgive you so easy for what you did but he shouldn't get punished and live a life without a dad for your own mistake." More tears fell but he never once looked sad, only anger could be seen in those sky blue eyes.

"And Cut! Great job! We'll call it a day! Thank you everyone for your hard work!" The director shouted making sure everyone could hear.

"That was terrific Naruto! You really got into your role" Naruto wiped his eyes and gave a brilliant smile.

"Thanks Sakura! you were fantastic also! i did get into it a bit but i wasn't positive i would cry at the right time" Naruto laughed a bit nervously.

"You did great," Sakura said as she wiped her face clean. "So do you want to go over to Leaf studio to get Ino and go out drinking?" Sakura asked with a big grin as she walked with Naruto towards their bags they had stashed in the lockers that were provided.

"Ino's at Leaf Studio?" Naruto asked confused, "I thought she was over at Konoah Studio doing a photoshoot for her movie"

"She was but she's been a guest in the new drama um Mad Love was it? She was going to be with Sasuke today! Damn her " Sakura said pouting it was hard getting roles where the Uchiha was involved.

"What? really? Damn" Naruto opened his locker quickly and grabbed his stuff

"Sakura come on lets go! If we hurry we can catch them before they finish shooting" Naruto said hurried as he started walking quickly towards the exit Sakura in tow.

"Why do you want to catch them before they stop shooting?" Sakura said

"I want to see the bastard when he's acting, he can't be that good he's got everyone fooled" Naruto said as he got in his car starting it waiting for Sakura to get in.

"You haven't acted with him have you Naruto." Sakura said as she got in and put on a pair of black and pink sunglasses.

"Actually i have, but only once. It was when we were starting out, we got picked by the same agency, Kyuubi agency, and they casted us together for a small show but that was the only time. Every since then he thinks he's so much better than me but ill prove that bastard wrong!" Naruto shouted energized and roared his car a few time making sure his baby was well and alive, before zooming out of the parking area and headed towards Leaf studio. it was a good thing the studio was close Naruto nearly ran over a few innocent people and a family trying to get there on time.

* * *

"Alright listen up this is a crucial scene! Lets get it right the first time! Everyone get in your places!" Once again a wave of people were running back and forth fixing last min things and setting up the props for the scene they were about to shoot.

"Hey Sasuke," Ino said as she walked over to the Uchiha, she was in a spring flower dress with thin spaghetti straps and the length of the dress stopped a few inches above her knees.

"Yamanaka," Sasuke merely said.

"Its a pleasure working with you, I hope we can get more jobs together in the future." Ino blushed a bit and gave him a smile. Her eyes were also a pretty blue, but it didn't impress the Uchiha, they looked far to dull for his taste.

"Focus on your role, I would prefer not to do this a second time."

Ino looked away nervously and nodded "Right! ill get it right, even though im just going to die, how hard can that really be?" Ino said nervously.

"Alright!" The actors got in place, "Action!"

Sasuke took his stance in front of Ino, his expression changing from bored to furious in a blink of an eye.

"You mean you knew about what happened to her this whole time and you didn't even bother to tell me?" Sasuke's character shouted at the girl.

"I-Im sorry Hitori, i just-i just wanted to be with you for a little while longer, i-"

"What happened to her! Damn it Sayu! tell me where she is!" Sasuke inched closer to the girl with a hand fisted glaring at the shaking girl.

At that moment Naruto and Sakura snuck in quietly.

'Yes we made it!' Naruto whispered. he got a bit closer to the set and had a perfect view of the Uchiha and Ino.

'Wow Sasuke looks so mad! They are both doing great' Sakura whispered back.

Naruto observed as Sasuke continue his lines and Ino never missed a beat. He had to admit he was drawn into this fantasy world that Sasuke and Ino were the creators of.

"Damn it Sayu, im going to get her. I don't want you coming near us ever again especially me. If i see you, your going to regret it" Sasuke's character turned to leave but Ino grabbed the back of his shirt. Sasuke's body was turned from her's and instead facing Sakura and Naruto, the raven didn't see them due to the fact that his eyes were closed but his expression still mad.

"Let, go"

"No wait Hitori, please! just listen to me!"

The raven opened his eyes and instantly locked with bright blue's. Now those were what the Uchiha called blue. His face fell for a second almost to a smirk but then he remembered his positioned and continued his role.

'did he see us just now?' Sakura asked nudgeing the blond.

Naruto didn't answer he just kept observing as the two continued their lines.

"Okay Cut! Now were going to move outside for the final scene. Let's get this in one shot alright!" The director encouraged everyone as they started making the preparations. Naruto and Sakura walked towards Ino and Sasuke.

"Sakura, Naruto! i didn't know you guys were going to come so early"

"Yea Naruto here wanted to hurr-ow!" Naruto nudge the other girl slightly harder than he wanted to giving a nervous laugh at the pink haired girl. Naruto finished for her. "We got done early and Sakura mentioned that you were here so we decided to come over"

"Sure dobe" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"What was that bastard?" Naruto growled

"Just admit it, you wanted to see me act didn't you." Sasuke looked at the blond and a playful smirk presented itself.

Naruto blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Asshole, you wish!" Naruto growled and looked away

"You look great by the way Sasuke" Sakura answered with a small blush.

"You kidding? Sasuke looks like a hit man"

Naruto eyed the raven from head to toe his eyes lingering at the the young actors long legs and how the shirt just seemed to make the coal eyed man have an air of troublemaker. he hated how the clothes looked as if they were made for the Uchiha. Blue eyes finally reached his face meetng the raven's smirking face. "Lets go Ino, lets finish" Sasuke said never taking his eyes off of Naruto. The raven started walking towards the blond, as he got closer his smirk never left his face

"Checking me out dobe?" Sasuke said in a low voice as he was just about a foot away from the blond actor.

"keep dreaming, your not that great looking" Naruto bit back looking away.

Sasuke's smirk never fell.

"Watch how much better of an actor i am than you." Sasuke said in low voice and walked towards the next set Ino in tow.

"Bastard, hope you screw up" Naruto mumbled angrily.

* * *

"Bartender! Four more!" Sakura said holding her cup up with a giant grin and her cheeks flushed.

"Sakura, i think you've had enough" Naruto said gently as he took the girls empty cup away.

"No way! i want more!" Sakura took another cup the bartender place in front of them and downed it in one gulp then turned towards Sasuke "Sassssuke, your so pretty!" Sakura placed a sloppy hand on the Uchiha's face and attempted to caress his cheek "Sakura stop, your really drunk" Sasuke said as he took her hand off his face

"Uggh, i don't feeels good!"

"Ah! Ino can you please?" Naruto asked trying to get the girl to stand up.

"Yea i got her" Ino grabbed one of the pink girls arms and placed it around her neck and helped to the ladies restroom

"If i knew she was going to get drunk i would have skipped this" Sasuke said taking a sip of the drink in front of him.

"Ah come on bastard don't be such a party pooper" Naruto said as he slapped one hand on the Uchiha's back.

"I have to get up early tomorrow i should be going."

"Aw come on Sasuke it won't hurt to stay a bit longer right? i gotta get up early to, i told Iruka that i don't like early morning jobs but he insisted so i couldn't say no. So! Why not cut back for tonight hm?"

"You got a job tomorrow?" Sasuke turned to look at the blond. He had to admit Naruto was closing in on Sasuke in popularity and he could see why, His blond rival was not only attractive but quite the actor.

_anyone with eyes could see that, thats why he's getting so many jobs recently._ Sasuke thought as he stared at Naruto for a tad bit to long without the blond noticing.

"What afraid that im gonna beat you bastard?" Naruto said grinning. He obviously mistook the look the raven gave him.

"Please, the day that you actually surpass me will be the day hell freezes over." Sasuke answered, downing the rest of his drink. He wasn't about to tell Naruto what he was really thinking.

"What was that? Wanna bet! I can prove you wrong." Naruto was easy to get railed up.

"Oh really? Alright then prove me wrong with the new job your going to get tomorrow. If you can beat me in ratings then i might give you a second look."

"What! Hell no! that's to easy and besides I'm good and you know it!" Naruto pouted, the face actually worked against him, his cheeks were heated due to the drinks they all had been drinking. The lights in the room had a soft glow with candle lights providing a nice atmosphere to the room. They also made the blondes eyes take a soft shine to them but it only proved to make his eyes even more striking, as if you stared into them long enough you would be drowning in a memorizing blue sea. Now those were blue eyes the Uchiha not only found impressive, but also found himself having difficulties looking away from, so he settled for the next best thing, he closed his eyes, smirking.

However he was right, The blond was good and he did indeed know it, the raven avoided making a comment the last thing he wanted right now was to give the blond a big head as well as a compliment.

"Alright then dobe, what do you suggest?" Sasuke asked taking another sip from his drink.

"If I get higher ratings than you, then I want you to help me with something." Naruto asked as he looked back at his drink, his tone was soft but low.

"Are you serious? That's it?"

"Yea, I mean if it's to hard for you then forget it!" Naruto said getting a tad bit defensive he never did like asking for help.

"You haven't even told me what it is idiot." Sasuke said in a bored tone as he finished off Naruto's drink.

"I want you to help me to get someone to like me.." Naruto said in a small voice, he hated to be seen in such a manner in front of the raven, he was always supposed to be strong in front of the onyx eyed man, and here he was asking him for help. He blamed the alcohol.

"What? You like someone? Who?" Sasuke didn't see that one coming. Since when did the blond have a crush on someone?

"I can't tell you but will you help me or not?" Naruto asked finally looking at the raven.

"How can I help if I don't even know who it is?"

"Damn it why are you making this difficult?" Naruto was starting to get a bit annoyed, what was with all the questions.

"Just tell me who it is moron."

"No!"

"Stop acting like a kid and tell me"

"Im not acting like a kid, you are!

"Naruto.." Sasuke growled

"Damn it why do you want to know so bad!"

"Cause dumbass how can I help set you up with someone if I don't even know who it is?" Sasuke was loosing his temper, why was the blond being so stubborn?

"Fine then," Naruto clenched his hand.

_Its you!_ "it's Sakura!"

Naruto looked away from Sasuke and back to his now empty cup glaring at the cup as if it was the reason for his anger.

Sasuke's anger dropped right away and he merely stared at the blond

"Are you-"

"What about me..?" Both Sasuke and Naruto turned around quickly at the new voice that presented itself. Naruto recovered quickly and gave a small smile.

"Nothing i was just telling the asshole here how good you did your role earlier, how are you feeling?" Naruto stood up and rubbed the pink sick girls back softly, the Uchiha just stared at the interaction with one thing going through his mind. Naruto likes Sakura? Why did that sentence alone not sound right at all?

"I'm good! Naruto, Ino said she'll take me home so bye! see you tomorrow~!" Sakura gave her best smile then left with the help and balance of Ino of course.

Naruto turned back to the raven.

"Fine. ill help but thats only if you can surpass me in the next job we both get, if you can't then your on your own." Sasuke stated as he got up and gathered his items.

"Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto actually hugged the raven, he was to excited and he didn't want to hide it. The Uchiha of course was surprised to say the least and not to sure on what to do. So he did what Uchiha's do best.

"Get off me, you might rub your stupidity off on me."

And that was to be an ass. "Way to ruin a moment," Naruto let go and gave the raven a wonderful smile. "But thanks"

Sasuke smirked and exited the bar with the blond he was actually looking forward to this, but not for helping the blond actor with getting Haruno but to be seeing more of the other actor in the days to come.

**Should I continue?**


End file.
